The present invention relates generally to vehicle engines and in particular to an improved valve cover assembly for use in such a vehicle engine and a method for producing the same.
Vehicle engines typically have their valve train components covered with pans or covers designed to protect the valves and other associated internal components from a variety external contaminants and to contain engine oil and combustion gases within the engine for proper disposal. Such pans or covers are commonly referred to as valve covers, rocker covers, cam covers, oil pans, and the like. Traditionally, these covers have been made from a metal, such as steel, magnesium, or aluminum. Often, the method of manufacturing these covers has been to deep draw a relatively thin metal stamping to produce a cover with flanges. The flanges are then typically bolted to a portion of a machine or engine, such as the cylinder head. A pre-formed gasket or a bead of sealant is typically disposed between the flanges and the cylinder head to provide a fluid-tight seal. Limitations with the methods of drawing traditionally allow for only relatively simple pan or cover shapes and a limited depth of draw. Additional features, such as mounting brackets and other bosses, are usually added with a secondary operation, such as spot welding, that add undesirable additional time and cost. It would therefore be advantageous to provide an improved cover, such as a valve cover, and an improved method of making such a cover.